Cries of love
by 371rusty
Summary: Re-changement de la story qui s'appelait autrefois "Sous la pluie, tu m'invites". Amu rentre épuisé chez elle, plus tard dans sa chambre son petit-ami pervertie neko la rejoint par hasard alors qu'elle commence à ce changer. Bruits ou sans Bruits ? LEMON!


_**Je pense que vous vous demandez ce qui m'a pris par la tête ? Pourquoi elle a effacer ? Elle était super bien la story! "Sous la pluie, tu m'invites" rechanger le titre en "Amis ou Amoureux" mais pour moi ce n'était pas le cas. Je vous explique cette histoire au début était un ones-shot, pour diverses raison, j'avais décider de la continuer, je pensais pouvoir la continuer sans crainte, le problème c'est que je ne pense pas à une suite, ils sont déjà ensembles, c'est ce qui compte et je ne voyez pas l'histoire passer au mariage et aux enfants. C'est beaucoup trop rapide et je veux pas que ça finisse comme ça. Le fait qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre me suffit amplement.**_

_**Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tous ça, sachez que les commentaires que vous avez poster sur cette story ma beaucoup plu, ainsi que les votes. Je vais continuer mes 2 autres histoires qui sont sur moi et je les continuerai. Je préfère quand ils se rencontrent c'est plus excitant! Ce fut un changement soudain pour cette histoire, sur le fait que j'ai déposer un CV pour un Job et ça me stresse à l'idée de ne pas être prise, aussi pour cela que je ne peux pas la continuer, je n'aurai plus trop le temps à me consacrer. Cette story redevient une ONES-SHOT Amuto avec quelques changements ( XD/LEMON ). Encore désolé! ( XD/ Cries of love veut dire en français Cris de l'amour..)**_

_***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*  
**_

_*** Début avec ses parents et milieu, fin avec son petit-ami -_-**_

_**

* * *

****( ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN SMUT ET MON TOUT PREMIER LEMON. AUCUNE SÉCURITÉ POUR LES ENFANTS. JE DOUTE QU'ILS VONT ÉCOUTER. UN LEMON EST EN PARTIE SUR DES RELATIONS SEXUELLES. XD )**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Jesse-chan = Je pense que c'est une bonne idée de faire ça sur vous! Un peu de bon sens!**_

Ikuto = Ha ha ha ( rires ), désolé mais ton nom fait trop rire....

Amu = Ikuto! S'il te plait! Tais-toi!

_**Jesse-chan = !!!! C'est mon véritable noms....!**_

Ikuto = H...Hum really.... ?

Amu = Désolé de vous interrompre mais on peut pas passer, je suis pas en confiance.

Ikuto = ( Sourire )....Mon Amu t'inquiète pas je serai vers toi dans cette soirée. XD

Amu = Q....Quoiiiii !! Comment est-ce possible ?

Ikuto = _Mission accomplie... _( smirking )

_**Jesse-chan = R&R s'il vous plaît ^..^**_

/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\

**JE NE POSSÈDE PAS SHUGO CHARA, NI MÊME LES PERSONNAGES**

Amu et Ikuto sont tous les deux âgée de plus de 17 ans et ont une certaine expérience sexuelle en particulier sur les baisers et beaucoup d'autre chose. En Amour depuis deux ans, le amour cesse de grandir de jours en jours. Ce soir en particulier sera basé sur les perversités de son petit-ami et le sexe, comment réagiras t-elle ? Et comment faire attention avec ses parents qui se trouve en bas à regarder leur feuilleton habituel. Bruit ou sans-bruit ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors au retour du lycée comme tous les jours, une journée assez rude et charger. Amu revient à la maison très silencieusement. Terriblement fatiguer de sa journée, elle souffla avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, l'ouverture de la porte se déclencha, elle fut assez étonné de la personne devant elle.

"Onii-chan! Bienvenue..." Une Ami toute dynamique et joyeuse était devant la porte impatiente du retour de sa sœur alors que ses parents préparer bien gentiment le repas pour ce soir. Elle entra et referma derrière elle en fredonnant.

"Je suis de retour Ami." Dit-elle en posant son sac sur le canapé, elle s'approcha de sa petite sœur et caressais ses cheveux comme récompense pour sa gentillesse. "Comment c'était le collège Ami ?" Mais à peine après avoir ouvert la bouche, sa sœur n'était plus devant elle, celle-ci est aller embêter encore ses charas, de vrai barbies. _"Tans pis....."_

"Ah tu es là Amu-chan. Tu veux bien m'aider à mettre la table s'il te plaît ? " Demander sa mère. Elle acquitta et l'aida a dresser les assiettes et couverts alors que son père finissez le ragoût. Trente minutes plus tard, ils mangèrent tous les quatre bien silencieux apprécient la bonne nourriture appétissante. Déranger par ce silence une ouvrit la bouche

"...Alors...comment c'était au lycée ?" Demander sa mère, première a ouvrir la conversation depuis peu de temps quand Amu s'adresser à elle avec un ton Cool and Spicy

"Normal comme tous les jours." Sure de cette réponse elle s'adressa toujours avec cette attitude qui ne plaît guère à sa mère. Elle soupira après la finition de son repas. "Mhm...C' était délicieux papa. Tu as beaucoup progresser." _**( XD/Je n'ai jamais vu son père cuisinais, c'est idiot -.- )**_

"Arigato Amu-chan. C'est la toute dernière recette de papa. En espérant que mes si jolies filles ont apprécier...." Dit-il excité, Amu sent qu'il est fatiguant à force. La nourriture était très bonnes pour elle mais sa sœur n'aimait pas trop le gout. Que son père sans rendu compte

"Ami-chan tu n'aime pas ?" demandé son père

"H...heu...s...si si c'est bon!" Ment-elle à ses parents. De son coter Amu sortit de table prenant l'attention de ses parents.

"Où tu vas Amu-chan ?" Demande son père

"Je monte en haut pour prendre un bain et je vais faire mes devoirs." Expliqué Amu mais voyant la tête de ses parents ils étaient pas trop d'accord. "Vous êtes lourds! J'ai 17 ans... je fais ce que je veux!" Dit-elle avec un grand ton

"Non...non..non Amu-chan tu n'es pas encore majeur et aussi tu nous parles autrement!" Expliqué sa mère

"E....Excuse-moi....j'ai pas vraiment la tête aujourd'hui." Une excuse bien expliqué et valable pour eux. Dans cette famille c'est très important de s'excuser pour eux comme pour elle.

"Ça ne fait rien. Oublions tout ça". Le calme reprit enfin, tellement que ça mère s'en inquiète. "Amu-chan tu veux en parler ?"

"N...Non c'est rien t'inquiétant." Elle se rapprocha et se mit entre c'est parents pour la bise. "Encore merci pour le repas papa et toi maman ne t'inquiète pas pour moi! Bonne nuit" Dit-elle avec son ton Cool and Spicy. "Bonne nuit Ami." Kiss la joue de sa sœur avant de monter les escalier. Pendant ce temps discussion bref.

"Notre Amu-chan d'avant à beaucoup changer...j'en suis toute ému. Dit le père

"Je sais....Amu-chan commence à devenir une femme" Dit malheureusement sa femme. "Demo...une jeune fille comme elle s'épanouit et la rend plus heureuse, alors mon chérie faisons de notre mieux!"

"H...Hum je serais toujours là pour elle." Les deux continuèrent à manger et à sourire dans le bonheur alors qu'Ami juste en face était toute confuse

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après de bref discussion Amu termina le reste de sa journée dans un bon bain remplie d'eau chaude avec ses cheveux attaché vers le haut, elle frotta tous les parties de son corps avec un savons à la fraise _**(..Quoi ? Elle adore les fraises, il dit que c'est une fraise, enfin je l'espère..).**_ Quelques minutes plus tard elle sortit de l'eau, enroulant sa serviette autour d'elle, avec ponctualité qu'elle préfère s'habiller dans sa chambre. Avec cette chaleur que dégage la pièce sa peau glisser quelle n'a pas aimait ça.

_"Tss...il fait trop chaud! Je ferais mieux de m'habiller dans ma chambre..." _Penser t-elle

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En franchissant la porte elle laissa tomber accidentellement sa serviette, qu'elle l'a remis ensuite. Entra et referma derrière elle. Ses charas attendu distinctement derrière elle, attendant son retour.

"Haaaaah...!" Les filles vous m'avaient fais peur!" Elle posa en passant son cartable et ses vêtements pour le lendemain sur son bureau. Voyant les têtes de celles-ci, c'était plus. "Allons les filles ne faites pas cette tête! La prochaine fois je demanderai Ami de vous laissez tranquilles."

"T....Tu feras mieux Amu-chan! Elle est épuisante!" Hurla Miki

"C....C'est vrai! Répond Ran

"S'il vous plaît calmez-vous desu!!" Elles étaient très énerver maintenant, seulement pour calmer les nerfs de celles-ci, Amu leur donna un biscuit partagée. Elle s'assit sur son lit toujours dans sa serviette

"Ça va mieux maintenant ?" Elles acquitta toutes les trois en mâchant ce minuscule petit gâteau. "Les filles....Ami-chan n'a toujours pas de Shugo Chara...alors c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle vous embête." Expliqua t-elle. "J'espère que ça va lui arriver et qu'elle va vivre la même chose que moi ?" Très sur d'elle, ses charas pu finir enfin ce qu'elles mangeaient pour se retrouver à coter d'elle

"Tu sais Amu-chan desu, l'oeuf du cœur d'Ami-chan qui est renfermé ne devrais pas tarder à éclore desu." Dit Suu pour la rassurer

"Honto ? Tu le crois vraiment ?"

"Oui... Suu tu as raison..ce sera plus qu'une question de temps avant que ça n'arrive!" Répondu Miki _**( Ellle parle trop celle-là! Même dans l'animé...GRRR....Désolé continuer...)**_

"Pourvu que ça arrive vite ya-ah..." Dit Ran remuant ses pom-pom

_"Ran s'il te plaît!....seulement ce n'est pas ça qui me déçois...c..c'est lui...lui qui est....quelle horreur!!!" _Crié t-elle mentalement jusqu'à ce roulez dans le lit et craque. "Les filles vous allez jamais deviner ce qui c'est passer aujourd'hui ?!"

"Hummm...."

Elle s'ajusta jusqu'à reprendre place normalement sur son lit en repensant la journée qu'elle à eu. "..T...Tadase e..est homosexesuel!!" Les trois fut gelée par la nouvelle

"Naniii ?!" Après cette terrible découverte elles racontait comment c'est arrivé, en même temps qu'elle parlais il pleuvait de trombe d'eau sur toute la ville qui arriva ensuite chez elle. Très curieuse du bruit elle se leva et s'aperçut de la pluie contre la fenêtre

"Oh...c'est pas vrai il pleut!" Elle soupira ensuite et se retourna jusqu'à allez chercher une nuisette dans son placard et referma. Quelques secondes après elle les posa sur son lit en commencent à retirer sa serviette. Mais un contretemps se présenta, un petit chara avec des oreilles et une queue de chat était devant son balcon à peine ouvert

( Toc, toc toc )....Le petit charas tapait contre la fenêtre de sa présence, lorsque c'est fées le vu elles hurla. "Y..Yoruuuu ?!" Qu'elles provoqua le sursaut de la rosette

"Ran, Miki, Suu qu'est qui vous prend ?!" Dit-elle coléreuse mais à peine avoir ouvert la bouche et ressenti une présence qui l'a guettais derrière elle et se retourna encore à moitié couverte, très dure à avaler

"...A..Ah Ikuto....Qu'est..qu'est...tu....Les hormones du garçon ont commençait à réagir et fais éruption dans la pièce jusqu'à l'enlacer toute entière. En était de choque elle rougissait. "Ikuto....m..mais arrête!" Sans plus attendre il commença avec un baiser passionner, ses vêtements à lui collés à elle à cause de la pluie. Tout en caressant sa serviette qui abriter son corps en montant descendant, qu'elle gémit d'un coup "M...Mumph...I...Ikuto st-stop!" Pendant qu'elle essayer de parler, sa bouche était grande ouverte qu'il en profita pour mettre sa langue avalant par la suite sa salive. Elle essayait de se débattre mais il était trop fort. Il en profita pour lui masser sa cuisse gauche et lui lécha la clavicule. Poussant le bouchon trop loin, elle le gifla par peur. "Ha...ha..h..ha qu'est qui t'a pris ?!" Dit t-elle très en colère, essoufflé et rouge.

"D....désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister. C'est vraiment la première fois que tu me fais un tel effet....et c'est tout nouveau pour moi" Dit-il en souffre douleur

"I...Ikuto ..."Murmura t-elle "On ne peut pas le faire le faire ici voyons, ils y a mes parents!!" Déstabilisant par la suite sa serviette

Il smirking un instant sur la tenue qu'elle porte avec un dépassement. "Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller sinon ça va me reprendre." Elle observa par la suite ce qu'elle portait, elle était toujours dans sa serviette a moitié ouverte quel vu ce qu'il regarder réellement, sa poitrine.

"....H....H..HENTAIIIIIIIII !!!!" Cria t-elle qu'un de ses parents accouru en plein milieu du film pour la rejoindre en haut.

( Toc Toc )....."Amu-chan que ce passe t-il ?" Sa mère commença a ouvrir sa porte mais la mains d' Amu l'en empêcha

"C'est rien maman..j...je m'entraine à crier! Tu vois écoute La...La...Laaaa! Elle se couvrit les oreilles pendant qu'elle chantait, c'était un vrai blizzard

"Amu-chan c'est bon tu peux arrêter.....ouf...Je comprend que tu dois t'entrainer mais n' hurle pas si fort!!"

"H...Hai....C'est promis tu peux y allez maintenant." Amu poussa sa mère à partir. Celle-ci soupira que c'était rien d'urgent et descendit rejoindre son mari. Amu enfin rassuré referma la porte en tournant la poignée mais un court instant passer qu'Ikuto était juste derrière elle, encore incontrôlable dans la tenue qu'elle porte. Il lui leva les cheveux pour lui embrasser la nuque ainsi que l'épaule. "I....Ikuto..ah..." Il appréciait le bruit qu'elle prononcer et continua ses baisers sur sa peau. Elle moaned encore son noms. Les charas compris ce qui va se passer et sortit dans le balcon et tirant le rideau et la fenêtre derrière eux. Amu s'aperçut qu'ils était plus là, seulement Ikuto n'en savait rien, il la plaqua encore dos à lui contre la porte. Elle sentit quelque chose de dure derrière elle et dans son pantalon. Elle rougit violamment cette fois.

"I...Ikuto on ne peut pas....ils vont nous entendre!!" Il se frotta a elle provoquant la serviette a remonter, il souriait à la vu des fesses de la rosettes et s'arrêta. Il la retourna délibérément

"C'est maintenant ou jamais Amu, je n'ai qu'un seul condom sur moi et il attend d'être utiliser...." Avec un sourire obscène, il l'attrapa par la taille l'obligent à l'embrasser fougueusement mais elle compris que ça n'allais pas

"Comment ça un seul ? Et s'il se déchire Baka!"

"Donc....Tu en a envie ma belle..." La faisan frémir à son contact. "Ne t'inquiète pas...tu n'auras qu'à t'abstenir de crier..." Murmurant a son oreille tel une voix douce, seulement cela ne l'a pas convaincus et il semblait déçu.

"Pourquoi....tu ne veux pas Amu ? Demander t-il encore devant elle. "Ça fait plusieurs jours que ça dure.....depuis que tu es au lycée!"

"T'es sourd ou quoi! On risque de nous entendre! Elle essayer de le convaincre. Mais lui dans son regard était triste

"Toi on va t'entendre mais pas moi! Alors si tu trouve le moyen de crier...je pourrai improviser...."

"...Q...Qu'est-ce que tu veux par improviser ?! _Qu'a t-il derrière la tête encore!!"_ Avec un sourire il retourna dos à elle

"Pour t'empêcher de crier....je mettrai un tissu dans ta bouche..alors t'en dit quoi ?"

"Que j'en dis....si ça peux fonctionner....alors..mais surtout ne va pas comme une furi...mphmm...."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*LEMON LOVEY*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*_**( Vous pouvez passer si vous voulez pas lire XD )**_

Amu eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Ikuto c'était retourné pour capturer ses lèvres. Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille et la rapprocha encore de lui. Amu se laissa faire, s'accrochant à ses épaules. Le baiser se fit plus sûr, plus passionné. Ikuto ne comprenait toujours pas ce sentiment, mais il était là, bien là, et il était certain qu'il n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs.

Le balcon était vitrée loin de tous Charas, Amu et Ikuto s'embrassaient toujours, plus fort, avec plus d'assurance mais aussi plus de désir. Il s'étreignirent encore, plus fort que jamais. Le silence d' Ikuto était toujours le même, mais il s'exprimait autrement, par ses gestes, par son regard, et les mots devenaient dérisoires pour qui le connaissait bien. Amu s'accrocha plus fort à lui, murmurant son prénom, le répétant comme si c'était le seul mot important, le seul mot qu'elle eut jamais envie de prononcer.

"Ah..ah qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ma petite fraise ?"

"J'ai prononcé que ton noms idiot!! a..hum!" Il dû faire que très peu de bruits à cause de ses parents. Pour eux ils préféraient plutôt faire l'amour en cachette et à l'hôtel. "Alors...p...pourquoi tu continue pas ?!"

Il se laissait griser par ses paroles, comme si enfin il était certain d'avoir quelqu'un, pour la vie, à ses côtés, qu'importait la nature de ce sentiment, il était là, et il se sentait heureux. Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent de nouveau, et les étreintes étouffantes recommencèrent jusqu'à épuisement.

Sentant Amu frémir sous ses doigts, il commença à embrasser son cou, descendant jusqu'à l'épaule tout doucement, goûtant la peau douce et fruitée de la jeune fille. Celle-ci passait ses mains dans ses cheveux avec une envie évidente.

Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée, mais sans plus de cérémonie, Ikuto plaqua Amu contre le mur, continuant de l'embrasser, se collant à elle, elle murmurant toujours son prénom, serrant ses bras à lui faire mal, l'impatience se lisant sur leurs visages…

Les deux jeunes gens ne se sentaient plus. Le corps tremblant, brûlant d'un désir presque bestial, ils promenaient leurs mains, découvraient le corps de l'autre à travers les tissus qui devinrent rapidement gênants. Ikuto tenta de défaire la serviette qu'elle portais, mais elle résista, tandis que les mains déjà expertes de la jeune fille se promenaient sous la chemise en soie de celui ci, caressant la peau qui recouvrait les muscles, le faisant frissonner à chaque instant.

Ikuto ne tenant plus, n'arrivant toujours pas à enlever la serviette, l'embrassa encore passionnément et en profita pour la retirer. Amu poussa un cri, de surprise, tandis que lui promenait ses mains sur la poitrine à présent nue, et y déposait lèvres, baisers furieux et morsures.

_"I...Ikuto...c'est trop dur..."_ Ça bouche était une vrai acte de torture pour elle, elle laissa un gémissement de surprise qu'Ikuto créniez que ses parents entendent. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de gémir pendant qu'il lécher et savourer ses seins sur ses genous alors qu'elle était encore debout

Ikuto remonta ensuite un instant, retirant sa main, jusqu'à la bouche d' Amu, prenant à nouveau ses lèvres, leurs deux langues bataillant, Amu tente avec fougue d'enlever le haut du garçon. Tout se passa très vite : la chemise vola instantanément lorsqu'il baissa les bras, les peaux collées l'une à l'autre, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et la séance de déshabillage pour celui-ci continua rapidement, d'un geste sec, précis, impatient, Amu défit la ceinture et enleva le pantalon d'Ikuto qui se trouvais à coter, ou lui continuait à s'acharner sur la poitrine, la nuque, toujours submerger par le plaisir Amu poussa des soupirs de jouissance incontrôlables contre sa main qu'elle a plaqué contre sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient nus qu'au premier jour. Elle rougie sous lui.

"I..Ikuto je suis encore un peu gêner...d..d'être nue devant toi...alors s'il te plaît baisse un peu la lumière..." Couvrant son visage avec honte

Il acquitta car il le sentait qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Il se leva est baissa un peu la lumière. Retournant ensuite à elle est lui murmura des mots rassurants. "Amu je t'ai déjà vue une dizaine de fois toute nue....et pour moi tu es normal avec un corps comme toute les filles..." Elle retirait enfin ses mains et les posa entre son corps, permettant à Ikuto d'obtenir une très belle vue, qu'il lui caressait sa lèvre inférieur. "Tu seras...toujours mienne."

Sans attente il écarta soudainement ses jambes pour si placer mais n'entra pas encore, elle devra être encore patience pour l'instant. Il posa des centaines de baiser papillon sur son ventre tout en touchant et pressant ses seins. Il pris possession de sa jambe et lécha l'intérieur de la cuisse.

"...A-Ah...Ikuto...ça ne vas pas marcher...." Il s'arrêta un instant

"Bon on passe au plan!" Il prit son foulard suspendu sur la chaise et la mis à l'endroit où elle ne pourra pas crier. Enfin sûr d'elle il recommença à lécher sur ses cuisses. Assez temps maintenant il remonta à baiser sur le ventre de la jeune fille et descendit jusqu'au nombril. Son souffle sur celle-ci lui fait arche vers le haut en agrippant les draps. Sans plus aucune patience, c'était son gout qu'il voulait à l'intérieur d'elle. Se positionnant jusqu'à son endroit intime il souriait, elle fut très gêner même si c'est son petit ami. Il passa un grand coup de langue comme un chat sur ces grandes lèvres les écartant en même temps pour y engouffrer sa langue

"H...Hum...phmm...mphmm...m..." Ce fut ce qu'elle ressentait à travers le tissu qui se trouvait encore dans sa bouche. Elle n'arrêtais pas de gigoter sous lui qu'il retira sa langue avec un jus lui appartenant

"Relax....!"

Elle ferma les yeux quelque secondes, pendant ce temps lui enfila le mystérieux plastiques sur son membre. Il saisit ses hanches et la pénétra. Il sentit la chaleur autour de son sexe, commençant des mouvements de va et viens, d'abord très lents, puis sentant sa partenaire gémir plus fort sous le tissu, il accéléra. Déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'entendre il retira aussitôt la chose dans sa bouche.

"Ikuto...a...pourquoi tu la enlever...?"

"C...Chutt...si tu veux crier fais le dans ma bouche." Elle remonta sa tête jusqu'à l'embrasser passionnément. Pendant ce temps le frottement entres les deux sexes est devenue plus intenses. Amu gémissait beaucoup dans sa bouche. Tentant d'accélérer encore le mouvement, Ikuto poussait de plus en plus, la pénétrant à lui faire mal, puis enfin, dans un ultime sursaut de plaisir silencieux, Ikuto se répandit en elle libérant dans le plastique, en même qu'Amu ressenti l'orgasme. Très épuisé ils se couchèrent sous le draps dans les bras l'un de l'autre

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*FIN LEMON LOVEY*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Qu'est que mes parents pensent...quand il sauront que je suis à coter de toi ?"

"On s'en fout ils ne le savent pas...et ne t'inquiète pas quand ils le sauront je serais là." Dit-il avec elle dans ses bras, content de n'avoir pas été déranger. C'est mots était sincère mais un question se posait qu'elle lui demanda quand même

"Ikuto..est-ce que tu es au courant pour Tadase-kun ?"

"Au courant ? Tu parles de sa relation avec un garçon....Ça m'a surpris au début mais chacun fait ce qui veux."

"Alors comme ça tu es déjà au courant ?....Et tu l'accepte vraiment....malgré que vous êtes comme des frères."

"N'oublie que j'ai grandis avec lui....et bien sûr je sais tout..."Il lui donna un baiser tendrement. "..Sur lui..." Dit-il entre. "Mais le plus important c'est que je réussit à t'avoir toi, malgré les luttes de Tadase....et aussi parce que je t'aime énormément!" Elle était ému par ces mots

_"Ikuto....moi aussi j'ai dû lutter pour t'avoir alors...alors"_ Mais soudain s'aperçut qu'Ikuto a cessé de l'enlacer

"Amu, je ferais mieux de y aller avant que tes parents s'aperçoive de ma présence!"

"H...Hum.."

Ikuto se leva du lit et s'habilla devant ses yeux. Une fois habillé il se rapprocha d'elle front contre front et murmura "Je ne partirais pas tant que tu n'aurais pas dis que tu m'aimes." Ses yeux bleu/violet l'hypnotiser tellement elle s'abandonner en l'enlaçant autour du cou et chuchota

"Je t'aime Ikuto.."

"C'est ce que je voulais entendre..." Il pris sa retraite en franchissant le balcon et smirking à elle. "Tu sais Amu...on devrait retenter l'expérience qu'on a faites ici. C'était très excitant..." Ne pouvant plus ouvrir la bouche, pour elle un pervers restera un pervers. "Ja na!" Il sauta de son balcon accompagné de son charas.

"Qu....Que..." Reprenant enfin son calme et enfila enfin sa nuisette, assez loin ses charas la retrouva toujours en entier. "A vous êtes déjà là ? Encore désolé pour tous ça ?"

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas Amu-chan ont à l'habitude." Répond Ran

"Vous avez ça maintenant...quelle horreur!" Dit Miki

"Q..Quoi comment vous le savez les filles ?" Dit Amu très embarrassée

"Les bruits desu....Amu-chan."

Elle rougit en retour. "Taisez-vous Ikuto et moi ont à été très silencieux, c'est tout!" Les petites fées eu le sourire à pleine coutume. "Bon au lit! J'ai l'école demain!" Les 3 petites fées s'endormirent dans leur œufs ainsi qu'Amu à son tour.

OYASUMINASAI........

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_**The end**_

_**Fin de l'ones-shot, je tiens a ce que vous me faites part de vos commentaires, ça me motivera pour mes autres stories et n'oublier pas celle-là. S'il vous plaît examen! Si j'avais continuer l'histoire y aurai eu quand même un lemon....**_

_***C'est mon tout premier lemon, s'il vous plaît commentaires et réflexions  
**_

_**Note/Concerne les Tadamu : Je préparerais un ones-shot avec le couple Tadase/Amu quand j'aurai du temps libre, c'est promis _-_**_

_**REVIEW !!!!!!**_


End file.
